


I'll Help You Study.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Blaise x Neville, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drarry, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Potions, Quidditch, Slytherin Perfect Draco Malfoy, Studying, Viktor x Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Sunmary: “I’ll help you study.”





	I'll Help You Study.

**65\. “I’ll help you study.”**

* * *

Harry groaned as he let his face fall into the potions textbook before him. For the past two hours he's been trying to remember the potion on the paper but his mind kept going blank as he tried to recall it.

Ron, and Neville was suppose to help but the idea of studying was abandoned the moment both boys boyfriends entered the library. Now Ron & Viktor were going over new quidditch strategies, while Neville was reading a new plant book as Blaise laid his head to rest in his boyfriend's lap.

"What are you doing Harry?"

Harry lifted his head up enough to give his boyfriend, Draco, a defeated smile, "Preparing myself to fail my potion tomorrow. Maybe I'll be an cook or a mailman."

Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's dramatic, sliding in the empty seat taking the potion book from underneath Harry's head. Scanning the page Draco nodded, "I'll help you study."

Harry shot up, "What really?"

"Well yes. I am the Slytherin Perfect, what would it look like if my boyfriend failed his potions test over something so simple." Draco stated as he looked slightly annoyed but Harry knew other ways.

Harry smiled leaning over to peck his beautiful boyfriend, "Thank you Dragon."


End file.
